This invention is closely related to U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,600 dated Feb. 15, 1972, wherein the present inventor has previously secured protection It is also pertinent to U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,973 issued to Ernest Walbrecht on May 31, 1977. The invention is distinctive thereover in the following respects. Heretofore, non-woven fiber soft goods of high quality were not readily available; thus presently calling for new technology in storage and dispensing. The storage capacity and delivery of the disposable, folded, non-woven product is highlighted by the unique adaptor storage, dispensing and cutting elements. The dispensing package may include other associated disposable elements, for example: pillowcase, towel and washcloth. It is especially adapted to storage and dispensing of folded, non-woven fiber products such as superposed sheets. Conventional woven separated materials can also be used, utilizing hooks and loops tape fasteners (Velcro t.m.) to attach elements end to end and can be laundered and replaced in the dispenser.